


Capsaicin Collection

by MaeAce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BECAUSE HE LOOKS CUTE IN THEM!, I just love killer a lot, I wanted him to be included, I'm sorry for this garbage, It's past midnight, Just cute skeles hanging out, Other, Underswap Sans (Undertale), blue has glasses, but it makes me happy, but it's not the 2nd until I sleep!, inspired by my brothers hot sauce collection, mentions of past trauma, one of them had blueberries and ghost peppers, this is my new year resolution, to write instead of just thinking about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeAce/pseuds/MaeAce
Summary: Just Underswap Sans showing his hot sauce collection to Dream and Killer Sans.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Dream tilts his head quizzically as he approaches Blue's house in Underswap. He can feel Blue's usual, almost aggressively, cheerful emotions from out here, but there seems to be another presence with him that doesn't feel anything like his brother or Chara. 

Knocking on the door, he tries to pinpoint which of their friends it is. It almost feels like-

"Oh. Hey, Dream. Didn't know you like spicy food as well"  
Killer leans against the doorway, no jacket over his black turtleneck and face clean of any liquid hate. 

It has been quite a few years since Killer left Nightmare's side. Dream knows he's been doing a lot better nowadays with his soul. 

Still, it's… odd seeing him here of all places.

"Oh. Hi, Killer. It's nice to see you again. What, er, what are you doing here?" 

Killer notes the awkward confusion etched on Dream's face and shifts his stance to lean back, crossing his arms. His ringed eyelight looks off to his left and sweat beads on his forehead as he avoids eye contact.

"Blue invited me. He… apparently didn't think it was necessary for me to stay away after I apologized. I told him he didn't have to, but he's-" 

"Persistent" Dream says airily. 

That information threw Dream for another loop. While acting as a spy against Nightmare, Killer had accidentally run into Blue whilst delivering information with Color. 

Blue had left before anyone could explain the situation. Nobody could blame him, though. After Killer had sunk a knife into his left eyesocket years before, nobody expected him to stick around for too long. 

When Dream had finally explained what was going on to his friend, Blue had expressed how happy he was for Killer, but Dream could tell he was still scared of the person who was responsible for his migraines and need for glasses.

Blue's brother and his universe's Chara had also expressed quite thoroughly that if Killer had ever set foot in their universe, they wouldn't show any mercy.

Killer, himself, was wary of going anywhere near Blue's universe on account of an angry man-baby glitch.

Dream doesn't know how Blue convinced his brother and friends to trust Killer (if they even know), or even how he and Killer became friends. Regardless, he's glad they both could move on.

Killer nods, some of the tension leaving his joints as he steps aside, a small grin set on his skull. "Yeah. That pretty much sums it up."

Dream smiles softly in response as he steps past his friend, scanning the living area. The coffee table Blue got after coming to the surface is filled with various labeled bottles in neat rows. Blue's brother seems to be gone and the human as well.  
'Probably gone to Asgore's place for the night.' 

Meanwhile, the smell of Blues tacos draws Dream's attention as Killer closes the door behind them both. 

"I'm glad you two are getting along, but what was that about liking spicy food?" Dream almost wants to check on Blue in the kitchen, but after almost getting mashed with a spatula last time he tried, he decides to not risk it and goes to sit on the couch.

Killer joins him, arm resting behind the couch as he lounges into the other corner. His laziness causing Dream to huff and sit up straight. "Look at the bottles"

Dream glances at the table, a sense of dread filling him at the amount of bottles. Reaching for one, he turns it to read the label.

"Bom Bomb's Crazy hot-" he stops mumbling, staring at the sauce in his hands.

Killer looks over him in amusement. Something that did not go unnoticed by the guardian.  
"He collects hot sauce?" Dream sets the bottle down, turning back to Killer.

"Yes, I do! And today, we're gonna try them all!" Blue says with a side of cheek as he exits the kitchen with a startlingly large pile of tacos and chips. 

Dream's eyelights almost go out at the thought of eating that much food. Those piles almost reach the ceiling!

Killer, seemingly unaffected by the prospect of eating more than his body weight, sits up as Blue gets closer, ready to move the bottles of hot sauce to make room. 

"No! Wait! Don't move those!" Blue shouts suddenly, causing Killer to freeze, half sitting on the couch as Blue quickly sets the food on a table on the opposite side of the room and bounds over.

He tackle hugs Dream into the couch, causing them both to fall into Killer's side as Dream laughs. "I'm so glad you could make it!"  
He looks up at Killer, who is now pinned to the corner by their two bodies. "I apologise for yelling, but I have those organized by flavor and intensity" He hugs Dream tightly once more before getting back up and straightening his glasses.

"No problem." Killer says, settling back into the corner as Dream scoots to a respectable distance. 

"You can't tell me that the three of us are going through that whole pile of food and hot sauce" Dream gestures to the impressive display on the far table as he leans forward to look deeply into Blues eyes, pleading for mercy.

There was none given, however, as Blue nods with enthusiasm. "I wanted to share my collection with you guys. And it's also a great plan for spending time together and testing our limits! Mwehehe!" He clenches his fist close to his face and stars appear in his eyelights as he laughs.

Dream has a bad feeling about this plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess we should see how it's going.  
> I bet it's going wonderfully. (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)

"I'm so, so sorry, Dream!" 

Killer doesn't try to hold in his laughter, hunched over his spot on the couch as Dream sets down his third tall glass of milk, now half empty. Face flushed and reaching for the big container, the small skeleton glares at Killer from his new seat on the floor. 

Killer grins in retaliation and takes another chip. He drenches this one in the pineapple and habanero hot sauce that Dream just tried and pops it in his mouth, leaning back into the couch, content to watch the dismay grow on Dream's face as the golden guardian turns to drink from his cup again.

They were only halfway through the assortment of bottles, the used ones sorted into piles of 'great' and 'not great' taste, but Dream had already reached his limit. Blue had egged him on to keep trying the hotter sauces, but it seemed Dream couldn't keep going.

Blue is babbling apologies to Dream as he comes back from the kitchen with another milk container. He's trying to hide it, but Killer can tell he's enjoying this as well. 

Dream holds up a finger to Blue to quiet him as he sets down his glass and pants. "I. *huff* hate you. both." 

Blue nods and tries to look guilty through his obvious mirth. Killer grins, leans forward on the cushion so his chin is on the palm of his hand, and closes his eyes halfway. "Oh? Please, tell us more." 

Blue can't hold back and starts laughing through his hands, trying to cover it like a cough. 

Dream drops his golden flushed face onto the table and rests there, wondering why he stayed to endure this torturous taste. 

Blue goes to grab the cups Dream drank from. His laughter fades to soft chuckling. "Really, Dream. I didn't think hot sauce could test our friendship this much." 

As he heads off towards the kitchen, Dream silently raises a middle finger at his back, making Killer chuckle. Killer leans back into the couch to enjoy the mayhem.  
"Don't let his brother see you doing that. He's bitey."  
"His brother can bite my a-"

"WHO'S READY FOR THE NEXT ROUND?" Blue exclaims as he rushes back into the room. The bottles rattle on the table as Blue knocks it with his knee in his rush to get on the couch.  
Both Killer and Dream jump in surprise at the sudden volume of his voice. Blue rubs his knee as Dream laments the movement of the table dislodging the cleared spot for his face.

Killer turns to Blue and smirks, raising a brow bone as he leans back into the couch. "I'm ready. I could do this all day. But are you ready, little blueberry?'

Blue stops rubbing his knee and looks at Killer with challenge in his eyes as he adjusts his glasses.  
"I'm ready to see you lose" 

"Stop flirting with each other and one of you join me in pain." Dream deadpans, moving to stand. He's grinning as he moves to look at the bottles ranked hottest. "Why don't you guys just go for the hottest one?"

Blue reaches for a chip. "Because. If we do that first, we won't be able to see him chicken out like you did."

"Hey," Killer chuckles and leans over to crush Blue into the side of the couch with his weight. "How about you put your hot sauce where your mouth is?" Blue flails under the bigger skeleton as he tried to keep his chip from being crushed. 

Dream picks up the next bottle, looking at the purple label marked 'Ghost Pepper and Blueberries' in large letters on the front. "Funny, I didn't know blueberries were used in hot sauce" He hands the bottle to Killer who sits upright and starts reading the label.

A look of dismay crosses the Swap Sans's face. "Papy got that one for me."

Killer grins and plucks Blue's chip from his fingers, pouring the sauce on it. "Well now we got a cool Blueberry and a hot one." 

"Mweh?!" Blue turns to give him a look of betrayal as he takes the bottle away, putting a quarter sized dab of the sauce on a new chip.  
"I am the coolest, but I am also the best looking skeleton in the und- in this house!" 

Killer smiles lazily and leans back with his own sauced chip. "You're getting awful heated. You sure you don't need to chili out?"

As Blue goes googly eyed in false rage, Dream groans and sits, leaning on the TV. "You're horrible."

"Hehe. Don't look so blue. I'm just sorta peppering them in. They're berry fun if you give them a shot." 

Blue glares at Killer behind his glasses. "You're stalling." 

"Am not."

"It seems like you are~" Dream singsongs, cradling his cup of milk. 

Blue grins as Killer sits up straight. "If you want to forfeit, I won't judge. The Magnificent Blue would never stoop so low."

"Habaer-no way. Speed round. Whoever gets to the hottest sauce the quickest wins" Killer raises his chip to his mouth. "The loser has to kiss Ink's brush"

Blue sticks out his tongue with disgust, closing one eye. "Gross." He then smirks and mirrors Killer.

"Deal"

They both shove the chips into their mouths and dive for the bottles, causing Dream to shriek in alarm.


End file.
